User blog:Anjeru9/Kura and Abel, How they met~
NavigatorAbel: -Abel kicks his feet up on a bar in old town genoa, surrounded by his less than elegant crew members as they all joked around and drank copious amounts. Around this time Emile had just taken off with a lot of his posessions so his aim was to drink and be merry to forget. A cocky grin across his face as he boasted to the rest of the crew about her- KuraSkyeEdwards: -Kura opened the door, looking around and asking for him, shes pointed in the right directing and soon stands behind him, coughing to get his attention- Abel Bauduoin? -She questions, tapping her foot waiting- NavigatorAbel: Who's askin'..-He looks over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her- Hey there Pretty face~ -He held the smirk and turned to face her- Whatever it is..I probably did it -He shrugged- KuraSkyeEdwards: Captain Kura-Skye Edwards -Looks him up and down grinning- I must have the wrong person. You look like a girl.... NavigatorAbel: Cruel..If I were still a prince i'd have you beheaded -He crossed his arms- You have the right guy, now whaddya want? KuraSkyeEdwards: If you were still a prince? I am guessing you don't use that title with every pirate you meet. If so I am sure death would of already come to you. I was told you were famed in navigator. But i guess the rumours were untrue, your just a pretty boy that has been locked out his palace too long. NavigatorAbel: Are you testing me Pretty lady? -He stands up, Scanning over her with his ocean blue eyes- I navigate better than anyone else on the ocean as of now..I wasn't aware having a pretty face put you off of my merits..unless you're jealous that i'm prettier than you. KuraSkyeEdwards: You are prettier that me, but i am not jelous because that is not something you should be proud of. Now I have a preposal for you. Come on my ship as my navigator and if your a good boy and let me take that cock out you ass long enought for us to have a decent convosation Ill discuss my wealty payment system and out planned adventures. NavigatorAbel: -He holds an unamused expression- I'm listenin' -He sits back down, kicking his feet up on the bar once again- KuraSkyeEdwards: Not here. Common pretty boy. NavigatorAbel: -He looked back to the rest of his crew members- I'll be right back..-He smirked, jumping out of his seat- KuraSkyeEdwards: -She leads him to an ally way, suddenly in a swift movermet she elbowed him into the wall, pressing her gun against his neck, cocking it with a girn passing her lips. Her breasts grinding against his chest, suductivly biting her lip.- See this more of a kindnapping pretty boy. Your coming with me NavigatorAbel: ...Well fuck. Not just a pretty face are you..'Captain' -He smirks, putting his hands up in defeat- I can't exactly fight back can I..rude to shoot a lady an' all. KuraSkyeEdwards: Then I must be one rude sonofabitch. cause im willing to pull this trigger. Get walking pretty boy~ To the docks. NavigatorAbel: Alright alright keep your panties on..-He starts walking- KuraSkyeEdwards: -Leans into his ear, moaning from behind him- My panties are already off~ -batters her eyelashes, walking with him with the gun to his back- NavigatorAbel: ...Pleasant. -He gave a low chuckle, continuing to walk as she had asked. If anything he was it as more of a compliment that someone had gone looking for him- KuraSkyeEdwards: -Shows him the whale shaped ship.- Here we are~ NavigatorAbel: ...Are you fucking kidding me? KuraSkyeEdwards: Cute isnt it. This is Septimo~ Get on. NavigatorAbel: Cute isn't piratey..-He shakes his head- The fuck did I get pressured into..-He sighs, walking on- KuraSkyeEdwards: Transfestites is not piratey either... -Grins and walks on after him.- NavigatorAbel: I have a dick >.> Shuddit. KuraSkyeEdwards: So do trannys~ NavigatorAbel: IM NOT A TRANNY! KuraSkyeEdwards: You are so a tranny. :O Can I dress you up widdle tranny. You are my pet now and I am to name you Frodo. NavigatorAbel: My name is Abel, Refer to me as anything else and I wont navigate shit for you. KuraSkyeEdwards: -Walks past him, stroking up his crotch- Okay Abely~ NavigatorAbel: >.> KuraSkyeEdwards: Jacob: And WHAT is that KuraSkyeEdwards: Kura: That is our navigator. KuraSkyeEdwards: Jacob: That is a stripper. NavigatorAbel: What are you? A walkin; birds nest? KuraSkyeEdwards: Jacob: It takes me hours to style my hair. Do not judge my actions. KuraSkyeEdwards: Kura: Well Jacob.... You now have a friend here to go shopping with you and do your nails. NavigatorAbel: ..So am I not allowed to leave or? -He rubs his temple- Jesus christ.. KuraSkyeEdwards: Nope. Your my bitch. Ill let John help you collect your things. NavigatorAbel: Its all back in the bar, No doubt they're all too drunk for them to notice you go in and take it. -He flops down on a seat and pauses-...MY BOOKS! -He jumps up- KuraSkyeEdwards: Oh your a gay book worm. Run along. If you two are not back, I will shoot you~ NavigatorAbel: They aren't those kinda books will ya quit it with the gay remarks before I bend you over and shove my fist so far up your pussy I'll tickle your tonsils. -He turns on his heels and runs off to grab his books- KuraSkyeEdwards: Ill keep yah to it when you get back gay boy~ -She grins, watching after him- KuraSkyeEdwards: Jacob: >.> You really that loose? KuraSkyeEdwards: Kura: Jacob, half the fun of being a woman is being ripped in two~ KuraSkyeEdwards: Jacob: DONT WANNA KNOW NavigatorAbel: -He eventually comes back with a small bag of his things, dumping them down on the couch as he sat down- Happy noiw. NavigatorAbel: *now KuraSkyeEdwards: Mhm. -She walks up to him. pulling him into a kiss- NavigatorAbel: -He pauses for a moment, raising an eyebrow at her-...What was that for? Not that i'm complainin' KuraSkyeEdwards: You made a promice~ -Takes his hand, leading it up her skirt- Let me show you the captains quarters. NavigatorAbel: -He smirks- I'm not one to break promises..~ KuraSkyeEdwards: Leats him off and closes the door behind her, resting her hands on his chest she walked him over to the bed, pushing him back onto it, sitting on his lap and resting her arms around his shoulders- It was easy to have you betray your old crew~ NavigatorAbel: We don't travel..-He shrugs- Anythin's better than that. KuraSkyeEdwards: Ahhhh... -She smiles- Then I don have to sell you my body to keep you here~ NavigatorAbel: No, But I can't promise I won't be gone tomorrow -He purred, standing up- KuraSkyeEdwards: I will chain you up~ NavigatorAbel: ...I have some objections~ Category:Blog posts